desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game widow
Infobox Template Hey Game widow! I have recently been trying to make a new template for the characters main information to go but yesterday I saw you had made one (well, I think you made it)... Anyway, I decided to test it on some of the main pages and it looked great and I found it VERY easy to add the information. My only problem is where the profile picture is added. I cannot get my head around the template code and everytime I try to add a image it messes the page up. Do you think you could help me out with it? I'd be very grateful! Thanks :) UFO Editor 18:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, actually it wasn't me, but i'm happy to help you out :) Check this page and tell me if that is what you meant. If so, i'm happy to explain it, and if not, i'm sure we can work out what you do mean. cheers! — Game widow 19:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Game widow! Thanks so much for working that out for me. Do you think you could explain what you did? I'd be very grateful! Thanks :) UFO Editor 19:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing! so right after the first instance of the "|-" there is the line that begins with "| align="center" colspan="2" | " (see below). I simply added the image file immediately following that and forced it to be 220 pixels wide (using the code " ", or more generically ) {| class="infobox" style="width: 20em; text-align: left; font-size: 90%" cellspacing="2" ! style="background: #DEDEE2; font-size: 120%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Susan Delfino |- | align="center" colspan="2" | does that clear it up any ? — Game widow 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Thanks for helping me out there Game Widow! Cheers! :) UFO Editor 20:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Game widow! I'm wondering if you can help me out, again? I've been trying to add the quote template to the wiki, with no luck. You can view the template I'm trying to use, here, at the top of the page: http://pushing-daisies.wikia.com/wiki/Ned. The template would come in very handy on this wiki, as you can see, there are character quotes on pretty much every page. I hope you can help me! UFO Editor 17:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Main Characters Hi Game widow! I'm sorry to call upon your help once again, but I'm having more difficulty and I don't know where to go if I need any extra help? You see, I'm trying to make a page similar to this one on the Lostpedia wiki - http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Main_Characters but I'm not fully understanding what I'm doing. I'd like to create a few off these types of pages to house all the links to the characters of the show. I'd also like to learn how to make and use a key, which is also used on the link above. You can see what I've already done here. I hope you can help me out, again! Thanks in advance :) UFO Editor 18:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure i can help you with that :) I'm just having a look around to see what's required and i'll get back to you — Game widow 10:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Headshot images Hey (again), refering back to your previous comment, how would I go about making these head-shots? I've asked the other editors and admin if they can help, but I'd like to know myself? Is any special software required? Or is there a way of cropping the image using the wiki tools available? Thanks UFO Editor 12:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank you for all help you've provided me with! You've been very helpful! UFO Editor 12:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome :) — Game widow 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Template:CharPortal I was just wondering if I could have some help making another charportal. As the current portals are: Alive, unknown, deceased and left fairview. This does not nearly cover the different fates of the characters and I think it needs more. Is there a tutorial or something? I've had a browse around but can't seem to find anything of use. UFO Editor 15:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : there's no tuturial, but i can help out. How many more categories do you need, and what colour frames were you thinking of using ? — Game widow 15:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I only need one more category; Incarcerated. I do not really mind which colour, maybe yellow, or a peachy colour. I don't mind. Thanks for your help!! :) UFO Editor 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Added, here and here, and it's called Template:CharPortalAI